Deliver Us
by Arctic Kitsu
Summary: In their last moments Cain and Riff find each other and confess that they are in love. Though their happiness is short lived.


Title: Deliver Us

Author: Arctic Fox (aka Kitsu)

Fandom: Godchild

Pairing: Riff x Cain

Rating: T

Dsclaimer: I do not own Godchild. Credit goes to the author Kaori Yuki.

Summary: In his last moments of life, Riff realizes it was Cain who had brought him back to life and as he searches for Cain, memories of them come back to him. Meanwhile, Cain thinks he will die alone and all he can think of is Riff. In their last moments of life, it's their own love that drag them both to hell together. Added song by David Cook : Life on the Moon.

~Riff~

Riff could feel him. Feel him as he did all those times that Cain had gone missing. The air that Cain had passed by seemed to cry with the same sorrows that Riff knew his master was feeling. Riff could almost swear that his beloved master's soul was calling out for him. It made him angry at himself. How could he ever think of betraying Cain? How was he blinded from the fact that he only lived for the young earl? That because of his beloved master, Riff now had the will to live? How could he so cruelly turn from all that and leave Cain alone? Riff quickened his steps.

_**Cain… the name of the man who murdered his own brother. A sinner. And yet… such a lonely boy…**_

The only thing Riff wanted was to be with the only one he loved and served. He wanted to be with Cain. After all the time he spent being a doll for the young earl's father… now that he only had a few moments left to live… all Riff wanted was to be with the young earl himself. With the boy who made him feel like he can truly be alive once again. Cain was the only home Riff knew and loved.

_Here in this crowd I'm feeling all alone_

_Turn me around and point me back to home_

_I'm getting lost more everyday and I can't tear myself away_

_From the stars in my eyes with no light_

_Here are my terms, have some faith in me_

_And I'll let you be who you need to be_

~Cain~

Cain sat there with his back pressed against the cold stone wall. The Tower of Babel was beginning the crumble around him. Yet Cain couldn't care less. His greatest fear was not dying… It was being all alone. Dying all alone. Dying without being loved. It was true, he no longer wished for his father's love. Lord Alexis could never give Cain the love he wanted. The only one who was able to fill such a void was Riff. All though Riff had abandoned him and helped Alexis… Cain wished that his beloved man servant was there with him. There to die with him. "Just like my father had predicted… I'm going to die alone and unloved…" he whispered. Tears came to his eyes. Though he never said it to Riff… he had always loved him. But his father had taken Riff away… Lord Alexis always let him fall in love with something then destroy it in front of his eyes. "But this time… I destroyed you before you completely destroyed what clearly belonged to only me…" Can said to himself angrily, the image of the young butler forming into his mind.

_**Cain… the name of the elder brother who killed his younger brother out of jealousy… A sinner… Such an arrogant little boy…**_

Cain hugged his knees to himself, his eyes cast down to the cold floor. No one would accompany him to hell this time. No one would save him. Not that he would accept them if they did. All he wanted was Riff. Good or bad… Riff had made him a promise to accompany him to hell. And all he wanted was for that promise to be fulfilled. He just wanted Riff.

_Life on the moon, could it be any stranger?_

_Life on the moon, would it feel this far away?_

_The life that I knew is through_

_And I'm gonna need you more than ever_

_I'm alone in this crowded room_

_It's like Life on the moon_

Riff could see a small figure alone, sitting with its' back pressed against the cold inner wall of the Tower of Babel. At first Riff was too far to recognize the first and was almost willing to discard the idea of figuring out what it was. But as he got closer he was able to make out the small, lithe form of his beloved master. His own emotions seemed to flare with excitement as he ran towards the form now faster and he ever could.

Cain could hear the once distant foot steps get louder. He frowned and looked up only to be shocked with the sight of his dearest man servant. "Riff…? How did you find me…?" he asked in a small voice. His emotions almost getting the better of him.

_**Cain… The name of the elder brother who killed his brother out of pride… Such a angry child…**_

Riff knelt down in front of his master and touched his face with the most loving caress. "You make the air itself feel as though it is filled with sorrow, Lord Cain… Almost as thought the air itself would tell me to quicken my steps because you were crying…" Riff briefly explained. He briefly smiled at the young earl. "I'm sorry… I know that you must've felt very much alone, Lord Cain…"

Cain felt the darkening loneliness in his heart suddenly slip away, as though just having Riff there made him no longer feel lonely. It didn't matter if he were to die now. It wouldn't matter if Riff really did hate him. It just no longer matter. Riff was there with him. And in reality… that was all he needed.

_Flown off the ground my head's up in the air_

_Self conscious to a fault with other people everywhere_

_Is getting harder every night, to take the punches left and right_

_Just to know that you are here by my side_

_Here are my terms, have some faith in me_

_And I'll let you be who you need to be_

"I'm very displeased with you, Riff… You left me after you swore your soul to me…" Cain mumbled with barely contained dignity. His hardened face weakening with the tears that threatened to fall.

"Forgive me, my Lord…" was all Riff said as he held his arms open for his young master. He didn't miss the shining relief in Cain's eyes as the boy lunged at him and clung to him for dear life. He felt the few tears that slipped from the boys eyes.

"I should fire you for being an incompetent fool, Riff…" Cain mumbled as he burrowed himself into Riff's arms. His quivering lips forming into a smile as he ducked his head under his beloved servants'.

_**Cain… the name of the sinner who lied to God about the death of his brother… Such a worthless child…**_

Riff held his young lord tightly, his heart beating as though it would burst from his chest. He had waited for so long… So long to hold his Cain like this. To hold him and prove in that embrace that he indeed loved him. "My dearest young master… Cain… I love you…" he whispered more to himself than to the boy in his arms. This was all he needed. The only thing he needed. No matter how strange it seemed to the rest of the world… He loved Cain.

_Life on the moon, could it be any stranger?_

_life on the moon, would it feel this far away?_

_The life that I knew is through_

_and I'm gonna need you more than ever_

_I'm alone in this crowded room_

_its like Life on the moon_

Cain's own heart seemed to beat as quickly as Riff's. He was shocked… Afraid that what Riff was saying was all a lie. He couldn't bare it if it was a lie. But… with all his heart he wished it to be true. And though he was afraid, he willed himself to believe in the words that the young butler had spoken. "I love you too, Riff…" he whispered back.

Riff smiled again. He squeezed his master tighter as he heard the walls of the Tower of Babel crumbling even more. His own body deteriorating. He suddenly pushed Cain away. "Forgive me, Cain… But I must continue on breaking my promises… I will not live for much longer… You have to get out…" he said, his voice dripping with the sadness of his dying heart.

Cain's eyes grew darker with anger and desperation. "You belong to me, Riff… You cannot think of dying without me…" he growled out stubbornly.

_Getting lost in my own atmosphere_

_stars in the sky all the stars in my eyes_

_is the cost of getting out of here alive_

Cain grabbed hold of Riff's dress shirt. "You will not leave me. You swore to accompany me to hell. Was that a lie!" he yelled. The tears once again came into his eyes. "Riff… If you love me… You won't leave me… If you're dying… I want—I demand that you spend your final moments with me."

Riff could only look down at his young earl. "Cain…" He suddenly wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly against him. He was not afraid of dying… He would not die alone… He looked down at his young master, meeting those gorgeous golden green eyes. And without another word… He gently kissed Cain's pale lips, his own eyes slipping shut as he pressed against his love.

_Life on the moon, could it be any stranger?_

_life on the moon, would it feel this far away?_

_The life that I knew is through_

_and I'm gonna need you more than ever_

_I'm alone in this crowded room_

_Life on the moon_

Cain's eyes immediately followed suit in closing as Riff kissed him. A smile forming onto his lips as he wrapped his arms around his man servant. He confidently opened his mouth for him. He could hear the walled of the Tower of Babel beginning to fall around them, but he held on tightly to Riff. Making sure to not let go. Losing himself in the sensation of having Riff's tongue in his mouth.

Riff could also hear the walls falling. The skin of his right hand falling off. But Riff shut everything out of his mind. Everything except Cain. If he was too die, he would die loving Cain. He would die kissing his beloved Cain. He gently leaned forward to deepen the kiss, not really caring if he or Cain could breathe.

_**Cain… the name of the man who killed his brother, who lied to the heavenly father… Child of darkness and sin…**_

Darkness and rubble were beginning to surround them, but both males were lost in their own world. A world were all that mattered were each other and the love that they shared for one another.

_Life on the moon_

_The life that I knew is through_

_and I'm gonna need you more than ever_

_I'm alone in this crowded room_

_Life on the moon_

_Life on the moon_

This is how they would die. This is how they would be found. In each other's arms. With a smile on their faces. Not as master and servant. But as lovers.

_**Cain… the name not of the man who committed sin and murder…**_

_**Cain… the name of the young earl who loved with a love that was beyond understanding…**_

_**Cain… the name of the child who would lie down hoping that the heavenly father would help him and deliver him from evil…And was answered instead by the servant who loved him…**_

_**Cain… the name of the boy who did not die alone… But instead died in the arms of his beloved…**_

_**Our father… Deliver us from evil… Amen…**_


End file.
